His romance
by royale26
Summary: Jane just can't get rid of Loki.


**Hi dear readers! It's been a while! Sorry for not updating some of my stories, hope you forgive me :)**

**I gotten rusty I guess.. Anyway, this is not edited so a fair warning- beware of grammatical errors :)**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Darn it, why does this thing always have to happen to me?" Jane murmured while reaching for the tomato paste which happened to be out of her reach.

Then out of the blue, a pale hand reached for the tomato paste and gently shoved it to her hand. "Thank you." She murmured and looked at the man beside her.

"No problem." the man replied with a small smile which was neither too friendly or too sarcastic, it was as if the man was enjoying a private joke with himself since his green eyes were sparkling. Jane gulped, the man's eyes were just too captivating.

Jane just smiled then walked away, aware that the man is still watching her leave.

That was about 6 months ago. Now, the man, Loki Odinson is actually the CEO of the company where she works and someone-

"Please Jane-"

"I said no, as in N-O, NO! Why don't you go?"

"He'll forgive the department if you'll be the one who'll talk to him, please Jane?"

"I'm not even involved with it, besides are you implying that I will flirt with him? Are you out of your mind Darcy?"

"That would be a very nice idea Ms. Foster." A deep yet melodic voice intervened which eventually made everyone silent, "Then maybe I'll reconsider things."

"Uh, sir, you're here." Jane murmured.

Loki's sharp green gaze became soft the moment he looked at Jane, "So how about dinner then? Everything will be forgiven."

Before Jane could utter a protest, Loki nodded and walked away. She doesn't know if he intended not to hear another 'no' or he was just busy.

Jane just felt she is deceived.

* * *

"Do you really have to look at me while I'm eating?"

"Why Jane? Do feel uncomfortable?" Loki answered while he elegantly chewed his food, Jane suddenly felt envious, how can a guy eat so elegantly without even looking gay?

Jane put down her spoon and fork, "Of course I am! Everyone is just looking at us-"

Loki stared straight at her, not bothered with what she tried to imply, "You are really captivating even when you're angry, you fascinate me so."

Jane could just feel herself coloring, she would have dismissed what he said if they were not at the cafeteria of the company surrounded by employees.

* * *

Jane knew Loki is one hell of an attractive man. But men like him is the type whom she wanted not to be involved with. Rich, arrogant, attractive men aren't just her type. Besides, his cunning personality is something which needed to be watched out. There's a reason why he is the head of the company after all.

But for some reason, she just couldn't get rid of the man who was currently tailing her at the mall.

The way he carried himself, like he was a part of some noble blood added to his aristocratic looks made him effortlessly looked like an important person. She is annoyed with the attention a lot were giving them when he is in her company, whether she liked it or not.

"You should not have come with me, you attract too much attention."

Then he put his jacket on her, "It is not just me Jane, but you."

"What are you saying?"

For the first time, Loki didn't reply.

* * *

"Aren't you tired of hitting on me? It's been a year. I will never say yes."

"Then why do you stammer when I come near you?"

"Wh-what?" Jane said when Loki's face was just inches away from hers.

"See?" he replied.

* * *

"Your brother was my ex Loki, that's kind of uncomfortable-"

"It will not be him Jane, but me."

"Despicable man, can't you just get it? I'm rejecting you!"

He closed the space between them, and Jane again was well aware of how tall he is. He smiled a rather patient smile, but his eyes were blazing and she can't help but to feel nervous.

"You're too close Loki."

"I am well aware." his tone was dangerously dark, a hint that all mischievousness is gone. Jane took a step back but he put his arm around her waist while the other was grasping her chin firmly but still gently.

"What do you think you are you doing?" Jane said, eyes slightly widening, she didn't want to entertain the possibilities that are currently circling her mind.

"What I should have done a couple of months ago."

And before Jane could react, he is kissing her.

* * *

"Hello?" Jane grudgingly answered the phone, she is not in the mood to answer after the event that happened earlier. But then again, she couldn't miss an important call.

"Jane." the caller replied.

"Loki, about what happened earlier, yes, I forgive you, no need to sweat all about it, but if it will ever happen again, you'll have a taste of my fist, got that?"

Loki didn't reply and after a few seconds of silence, Jane got annoyed and put the telephone down. But it rang again.

"Listen Loki! I want some thinking time okay? Just-"

"Whoa! Hey Jane, calm down, it's me." The caller replied.

"Oh Thor. Sorry I thought that, oh well forget about it, why did you call?"

Thor chuckled, "Still straight forward I see, can we have dinner tomorrow, I just want to talk about a few things."

Jane smiled, despite their past relationship not working out, she still have a soft spot for Thor, "Alright then."

* * *

Loki is in a bad mood, no, that was an understatement, he is furious. He tried to control his heavy breathing as he saw Jane laughing with his brother. He even have the nerve to put his arm around Jane!

He walked towards them, not caring Jane's slightly wide eyes as he approached, or Thor's welcoming smile as he saw him. Then he punched Thor straight to the face.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me some comments. But I do hope that you guys will spare me from flames :D Anyway thanks for reading :)**


End file.
